1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin particle liquid dispersion. More specifically, the present invention relates to a resin particle liquid dispersion suitably used as a binder resin of an electrostatic image developing toner, and a production method thereof. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electrostatic image developing toner using the resin particle liquid dispersion, an electrostatic image developer, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a method of emulsifying and dispersing a polyester resin having an acidic group in water in the presence of a basic neutralizer, and aggregating and fusing the dispersed resin particles to produce a toner is known. Such a method has a problem in that a resin emulsified product having very high hydrophilicity is readily generated in water due to molecular weight distribution or acid value of the resin, and this hydrophilic component may remain in the toner or on the toner surface to easily allow for moisture adsorption or the like particularly at a high temperature and a high humidity, as a result, the toner is liable to cause reduction in the electric charge amount or generation of filming on a photoreceptor, an intermediate transfer material or the like, and in turn, the electrophotographic system is liable to cause reduction in the image density or deterioration of the image quality, such as background staining.